


Oh, hey there Luna!

by bluewerewolfprose, Nicolareed



Series: Drabbles In Darkness [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Cooking, Fluff and Angst, Luna joins in, Momma Ignis, Not Quite Home in Darkness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewerewolfprose/pseuds/bluewerewolfprose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed
Summary: In which Luna is finally safe.





	Oh, hey there Luna!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Quite Home In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365735) by [Nicolareed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolareed/pseuds/Nicolareed). 



> Hi there lovelies,  
> Thank you so much for your beautiful comments on my other drabbles, it really means a lot to me! Don't forget to subscribe to my series Drabbles In Darkness, so you don't miss out on new drabbles, or just follow Nicolareed and me. :) And if you haven't read Nicola's Not Quite Home In Darkness yet, go do it now, it is amazing!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_This drabble occurs between Ch11 and Ch12 of Nicolareed's Not Quite Home In Darkness_

* * *

Luna woke before dawn, despite her efforts the previous day. She lay and stared at the slats of the top bunk, listening to the sounds of the others breathing, and enjoying the feeling of comfort and safety after so many days alone. Even her aching muscles somehow felt less painful, although that could have been the benefit of a real bed. She stretched luxuriously, and smiled wryly at how quickly her definition of ‘luxury’ had changed. A small bunk in a caravan in a Chocobo Ranch—who would have thought that would seem so palatial after so short a time, after what she had been used to? And yet she missed nothing of her old life as she lay with the blankets pulled up to her chin, her hair pulled neatly back into a simple braid, the sound of Prompto’s snuffling snores drifting down from above.

It was strange to be around people again—not that she’d been in the habit of sharing her sleeping quarters to begin with. She wondered how long it would take before she was used to it. It was almost a whole ten seconds before she remembered why she wasn’t supposed to be getting used to it. The thought shattered her fragile peace, and she suddenly found the bunk on which she was lying incredibly uncomfortable. She slid quietly from under the blanket, the cold air instantly raising goosepimples on her skin. She collected the pile of clothing Ignis had left on the end of her bunk and headed for the bathroom, the floor icy under her bare feet.

As she stood in the shower, letting the warm water pour over her, she forced herself to admit the truth. She couldn’t stay. Her presence could already have put Noct and the others in danger. To remain with them, to travel with them, would only make them an easier target. Oh, but she wished she could stay. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting the water wash away the tears that sprang to her eyes. It had been so long since she’d seen Noct, and now she found him again—changed, battered, his innocence destroyed. She wasn’t sure if she felt more joy or pain. It had broken her heart to hear him tell his story, to see his haunted expression, the pain behind his eyes—and to see the fear he was trying so hard to hide from his friends. And she knew she was, and had been, and always would be, an unavoidable part of what caused that pain. He knew it too, and yet he still wanted her with them, still looked at her with warmth, and understanding, and so did his friends. They had welcomed her as though she were family, as though her continued presence were unquestionable.

She swiped the water from her face and turned off the shower, drying and dressing quickly, barely noticing the cute little Chocobo on her shirt that would normally have made her smile. She paused before opening the door, her hand on the handle, and took a deep breath. She needed to control herself. When the others woke, she would be the calm, unruffled Oracle they would expect. Noct had enough to carry now, he didn’t need her hurt on his shoulders as well.

To her surprise, Ignis was waiting for her when she emerged into the caravan. He straightened and nodded respectfully to her, somehow managing to look almost regal with his hands full of eggs, steak, and onion.

“Good morning,” she said, smiling. “I hope I did not wake you.” Ignis returned her smile.

“Not at all, Lady Lunafreya,” he replied. “I prefer to wake early in order to prepare breakfast in peace.” Luna's lips quirked, as she imagined the difficulty Ignis would have preparing food while Noct and Prompto complained about being hungry. They might look like adults, but really, they were both still children at heart—either that, or very strange-looking Chocobos.

“I can understand,” she said, chuckling at the image. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“I would welcome the company,” said Ignis. “May I offer your Ladyship a mug of coffee? I can only promise instant, I fear.” Luna assured him that anything vaguely coffee-like would be heaven after so long on the road, and watched in contented silence as he set about preparing the food. Ignis was an easy person to be around; never judging, always thoughtful, and perfectly happy to be silent when necessary.

This morning, however, he seemed to have something on his mind. After glancing at Luna several times, he cleared his throat and said, “I hope you don’t mind my asking, Lady Lunafreya—”

“Luna, please,” she corrected him with a grimace. “I doubt the world will end if we dispense with the formalities.” He smiled grimly at her dark humour, although he was obviously surprised by it. Few people saw beyond the Oracle to the real Luna. Most would have been rather surprised by what they found.

“Well then, Luna,” Ignis continued. “I don’t mean to pry, but you appear to have something on your mind. I know we are not well acquainted, but if you wish to confide in someone, I am ready to listen.” Luna looked up and met his gaze, which was far too gentle and understanding for her fragile self-control. She let out a long sigh and slumped forward, resting her elbows on the table as she cradled the warm mug between her hands.

“Thank you, Ignis,” she said softly. “I am touched by your concern, but I— I truly do not know how to explain.” Ignis nodded gravely and began cutting an onion, his hands sure and quick.

“I believe I understand some of it,” he said, his eyes on his work. “I fear that perhaps you are thinking of separating from us again.” Luna frowned at him, but he kept his eyes on the onion, and was therefore unaffected. She sighed again.

“You must admit, my presence here only increases your risk,” she said sadly. “And mine. Noct and I both have our duty.” Ignis carefully scraped the onion into a pan, where it started sizzling, releasing a heavenly aroma. Luna’s stomach growled and she suddenly realised how hungry she was. She certainly hadn’t been looking after herself as well as she might of late.

“I will not argue with you,” said Ignis, crossing the room so he could sit opposite her, and placing one warm hand on hers. “I do not wish to upset you, when you are clearly already upset.” Luna looked up at him and, for a moment, she forgot every idea of leaving at the kindness and sympathy in Ignis’ eyes. It had been a very long time since she had known comfort like that, and to find it here, in Noct’s friend…

“I—” she started, but Ignis shook his head.

“All I ask is that you talk to Noct before you make any decisions,” he said. “He believes we are all safer together—that we stand a greater chance of changing things for the better together. And I believe in my King.” Luna held his gaze for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. She nodded in agreement, unable to speak. Ignis smiled gently and patted her hand, before returning to the kitchen. They sank into silence again, and Luna found that, despite the turmoil the conversation had created, she felt better than she had. Lighter, somehow, and perhaps more hopeful. She let some of the tension drain from her shoulders and took a sip of her coffee before it went cold. She groaned at the heavenly taste. Gods, how she had missed coffee.

“Does Noct still hate coffee?” she asked Ignis.

“Noct still hates a great many things,” Ignis said with a laugh. “I would put his distaste for coffee almost on par with his distaste for beans.” Luna snorted into her mug. She’d almost forgotten Noct’s horror of vegetables—or anything with any vitamin content whatsoever.

“Perhaps he’s a Chocobo chick in disguise,” she giggled, thinking of her earlier image of Noct and Prompto as ducks. “Demanding, always hungry or sleepy, and completely adorable.” Now she’d thought of it, she couldn’t get the image out of her mind.

“Who’s a Chocobo?” said Prompto, appearing next to the table, his eyes still half-closed, one hand rubbing the back of his head so that his hair stuck up in several different directions. The blond strands looked remarkably like feathers in the dim light. Luna and Ignis glanced at one another and immediately dissolved into laughter.

“You and Noct,” said Luna. She giggled again at Prompto’s confused expression. He shrugged and dropped into a seat.

“Whatever you say,” he said. “How long ‘til breakfast is ready, Iggy?” Ignis and Luna lasted almost a full five seconds before bursting into laughter again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bluewerewolfprose, come say hi!


End file.
